Pierre Dagenais
| birth_place = Blainville, PQ, CAN | draft = 47th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils 105th overall, 1998 New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1998 | career_end = }} Pierre Dagenais (born December 29, 1978 in Blainville, Quebec) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for Vålerenga of the Norwegian GET-ligaen. Playing career Amateur Pierre Dagenais began his junior career after being drafted by the Moncton Alpines of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) when he was 17 years old. He quickly became a young star on his team, leading the team in points and goals in his rookie campaign in the 1995-96 season. Dagenais was drafted 47th overall in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft by the New Jersey Devils, but remained in the QMJHL. Six games into the following season, Dagenais was traded to the Laval Titan for Mathieu Letourneau. At mid-season he was traded to the Rouyn-Noranda Huskies for Yannick Hubert and Jean-Philippe Soucy. In the 1997–98 season, Dagenais led the QMJHL in goals and was second in points. That year Dagenais met Mike Ribeiro, who finished second in points after Pierre. Ribeiro and Dagenais developed a great friendship while playing on the same line throughout the entire season. In the summer of 1998, Dagenais was once again draft eligible as he had not signed a contract with the Devils, he was then re-drafted by New Jersey with the 105th overall pick in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. Professional The 1998–99 season was Dagenais' professional hockey debut. He played with the New Jersey Devils' AHL affiliate, the Albany River Rats. The 1999–00 season was better than his first professional season. He finished among the top scorers in the league with 35 goals. In 2000–01 season Dagenais made it to the NHL. In the 2001–02 season he played 16 games with the Devils, and in the minor leagues with the River Rats and the Utah Grizzlies . Eventually he was traded to the Florida Panthers. After next year's training camp, he was sent to the affiliate AHL team, the San Antonio Rampage. During the summer 2003, the Montreal Canadiens' general manager Bob Gainey surprised some by signing Dagenais to a one year contract. Dagenais started the 2003–04 season with the Canadiens' AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. He played 50 games on the Habs' second line with Mike Ribeiro and Michael Ryder. The line was the most productive of the team and Dagenais scored 27 points. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he played 7 games with HC Ajoie in Switzerland. In his return to the NHL in 2005–06, Dagenais scored the first game winning shootout goal in Montreal for the Canadiens on November 22, 2005. With dwindling offensive numbers he was sent back to the Hamilton Bulldogs on January 6. He became a restricted free agent during the summer of 2006, and signed a tryout contract with Jokerit in the Finnish SM-liiga in October 2006. His tryout lasted until the SM-liiga Christmas break, and the contract was not renewed. He signed a new contract with Austrian team, HC TWK Innsbruck of the Erste Bank Eishockey Liga and had an excellent 2006–07 season, scoring 37 goals in only 27 games. He almost led the league in goals, despite playing only half the year. He resigned with Innsbruck for 2007–08 season. In 2008, he signed with Kontinental Hockey League club, Traktor Chelyabinsk. After potting 14 goals in 40 games in 2008–09, Pierre was re-signed to a one-year contract extension on August 5, 2009. In 2010, he signed with the Akwesasne Warriors of the Federal Hockey League. Being one of a few Federal League players with NHL experience, Dagenais was able to score on a regular basis. At the time of his departure, he had played 23 games and scored 26 goals and 54 points and still had a share of the scoring lead a month after his departure from the team. On December 5, Dagenais was listed on the Federal League's site as being recalled to Oslo Elite, a third division team in AustriaPointStreak.com: Akwesasne Warriors Transactions Page The news was reported the following day by ATSE Graz's page. Despite signing a contract, Dagenais said he would not be reporting to ATSE Graz. On 5 January 2011, he signed a contract with Norwegian team Vålerenga of the GET-ligaen. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Jokerit players Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:Moncton Alpines alumni Category:Moncton Wildcats alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Rouyn-Noranda Huskies alumni Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players Category:Utah Grizzlies players